SAFF: List of Organizations
The League of Darkness The Darkness The Darkness is a group of dark-styled villains who antagonized Chrono, corrupting him to become Anti-Chrono. Founded by Grimm, the Count of Darkness, their goal is to form an army of dark entities and destroy worlds using dark magic, abilities, etc. Their area of residence is the Darkness (or Dark Realm), a Realm (by Oinite's definition, a sub-world larger than a dimension, but smaller than the universe's Core World) shrouded in darkness, created by a group of scientists Grimm hired. There is absolutely no life, except for the dark entities (who, themselves, are lifeless.) Although they are a group of villains, they are sometimes forced to fight along with the villains, having allied with three other groups in one large alliances to fight Necrozma. For a person to join the Darkness, they must be a dark entity (as in, shadows, entities shrouded in darkness) or possess the abilities to manipulate darkness. Fun fact: They have done nothing antagonistic yet in SAFF. All they did is corrupt Chrono. That's it. * Members: ** Grimm FOUNDER ** Meister Noir Leader ** Anti-Chrono Formerly ** Other Dark Entities Creator Council Consists of every Creators, save for the Unmakers, Brine, Regulus, and Boraus. Led by Denizen. Time Travel Bureau The Time Travel Bureau, founded by Airtoum time after the creation of universe, is an organization that moderates and polices temporal activity. It's influence extends over <universe | the multiverse>. In order to legally manipulate time, you need to be given time travel clearance. The levels of time travel clearance are as follows: * No clearance - You may not time travel legally. * Tier 1 - You may time travel into the future. You may adjust the speed of something through time, but must maintain its direction. Speed must remain nonzero and finite. * Tier 2 - You many time travel to whenever you want. * Tier 3 - You may adjust the speed of something through time to whatever you want. * Tier 4 - You may manipulate time upon portions of things. * Tier 5 - Indicates very high experience * Tier 6 - You may manipulate time upon celestial bodies and groups. The Time Travel Bureau issues time travel clearance based upon completion of the Time Traveler's Handbook, a test and guide onto how to safely, efficiently, and ethically utilize temporal abilities. The higher levels can only be granted by recommendation of members of the Time Travel Bureau. The Time Travel Bureau has trouble enforcing their mandates, since it's difficult to detect when someone time travels anywhere in <universe | the multiverse>, while simultaneously judging if they used their abilities appropriately. The Time Travel Bureau is sort of understaffed. Well, every position is filled, it's just that most workers fill multiple positions. The Time Travel Bureau is open to hire new workers, but odds are, everyone who's eligible has already been hired. The Time Travel Bureau has scoured vast swathes of time and space. Imperial Unity The Imperial Unity, sometimes referred to as the "Unity of Mankind", refers to an alliance of about a hundred or so human civilizations of various size ranging from small groups holding only a hundred or so worlds to intergalactic empires controlling millions of stars. The Unity serves none other than the benefit of humanity, and are willing to make peace with any group that would reciprocate this in turn. The Unity is centered around the "Manifest Destiny", the idea that humans are destined to rule the Multiverse and that any force that resisted shall be rent asunder and discarded in the wake of human progress. While the Imperial Unity is willing to solve problems via diplomacy, any group that refuses to cooperate with this can expect to face destruction. However, the Manifest Destiny does not call for a specific group to fulfill it; thus, the Imperial Unity does not necessarily have to control everything. The Multiverse need only be held by human or human-friendly forces. In the current timeline of the Multiverse, the Imperial Unity has undertaken a series of aggressive expansions and are pushing the Manifest Destiny to every civilization it encounters, human or not. They have not yet initiated contact with the other factions of Story Arc at this moment. Remnant System Interuniversal Forces Formerly known as Project ONE, the Remnant System Interuniversal Forces (or RSIF) is an organization dedicated to putting an end to the various evils in the Story Arc universe. What makes the RSIF stand out is its access to powerful magic abilities. This gives them the ability to create things that some of the most technologically-advanced civilizations can only dream about. The only problem? This form of magic can corrupt organic entities. Artificial intelligence constructs and other machines have proven to be immune to this; as such, the RSIF is composed entirely of AIs. They originated from the Domain Supercluster (Universe 26), on the fourth planet of the Remnant system. Their main headquarters has been located there ever since.